wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Morrowseer
Morrowseer is a NightWingThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 32 of black-on-black''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 38, silver scales spotting the underside of his wings that curl inwards''The Dark Secret'', page 48 and is also the prophet that wrote the Dragonet Prophecy, which spoke of the Dragonets of Destiny that would save Pyrrhia. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy He first appeared twelve years into the war, speaking the prophecy of the terminating of the war. Later he became an ally of the Talons of Peace. During the collection of the dragonets, he brought Starflight's and Fatespeaker's eggs to the Talons of Peace. He later came back to inspect them, and was angry about Glory, the RainWing dragonet, who served as a replacement for the SkyWing presumed to be deceased. He ordered her killed, and left; with the aftermath being the escape attempt and the capture by Queen Scarlet. He led an army of NightWings that massacred all of the IceWing prisoners in the arena and retook Starflight. Later on, he plotted with Blister to make her become queen, letting her kill Kestrel, a Talon, and a guardian of the dragonets. He has also attempted to turn Starflight into a spy for the NightWings. He proceeded to talk with Queen Coral (of the SeaWings) and Blister. The Lost Heir After Blister failed to convince the dragonets that she was the best choice to be the next queen of the SandWings, Morrowseer offered her the alternative plan, replacing them (excluding Clay, possibly) with false dragonets. Morrowseer is not very fond of the dragonets, with the exception of Starflight, and is very unhappy about having to kill him. However, he has not done so, against the deal with Blister. He also brought Fatespeaker (Starflight's replacement) to the Talons of Peace as a hatchling, not yet a month old. The Hidden Kingdom Morrowseer is seen with Nautilus discussing the Backup Plan and observing the false dragonets. He comments on how they seem "energetic". He brings them to the NightWing island to train them how to be the Dragonets of Destiny. The Dark Secret According the plot of the book, he took over the false dragonets' training and brought them to the Night Kingdom. After ordering them first to kill Starflight, he sent Starflight and the false dragonets to convince some SkyWing guards to switch to Blister's side. When the mission failed, he burned the fort down and dismissed Squid after the dragonet exploded about how much he hated the training. Later, he announced that they were going to train for battle, and told Ochre and Flame to fight, saying he would step in when necessary. When Ochre was clawed by Flame and asked to stop, Morrowseer removed the MudWing and threw Fatespeaker into the fight. Viper quickly joined in, and the two proceeded to chase Fatespeaker, who called to Starflight to help her. Starflight joined the battle and knocked Viper off of Fatespeaker, but the SandWing's barb sliced across Flame's face, who accidentally pushed her into the lava river. Morrowseer showed no grief at Viper's death, but was horrified at Flame's injuries, as the SkyWing was the only dragonet he couldn't replace. Soon after, Morrowseer attended an official meeting between the NightWings. Greatness announced that the NightWings would enter the rainforest that night at midnight, and kill all of the RainWings. At the end of the RainWings' attack on the Night Kingdom, he attempted to stop Starflight, Tsunami, Sunny and Clay from leaving, and revealed to them that the prophecy was fake, written by himself and Queen Battlewinner shortly after the war started and a small eruption occurred, forcing the NightWings to look for a new home. Sunny was distraught over this, and fled through the portal. Morrowseer took a step forward as if to follow her, but was stopped by Starflight and Fatespeaker. After he remarked that he had all four dragonets he wanted to kill in one place, the volcano erupted, and Morrowseer is last seen being swallowed by the inferno. It is unknown if Morrowseer had been killed by the explosion or not. In the epilogue, Blister complains that Morrowseer hadn't shown up to meet her, and that she hated the NightWings. References Gallery Bad romance.png|Blister shipping? Forced_betrayal_.jpg|Morrowseer with Starflight and Blister Wings of fire starflight by demari30-d6h56dq.jpg|by ~demari30 NightWing.jpg|NightWing MorrowseerFinDA.png|Morrowseer in NightWing Kingdom NightWing..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 NightWing eye.jpg|NightWing eye NightWingsDump copy.png DSCF3367.JPG|Morrowseer and Squid StarflightMeetingHisFather12.png Kestrel's end.png Morrowseer1.png|By Hawkyfootwarror NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Morrowseer (bottom) NateBlodau-Deathbringer.jpg Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:NightWings Category:NightWing History Category:Talons of Peace Category:Males Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Work Category:BN Characters